


You Don’t Even Know Me

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: What if John fell in love with something that wasn’t human?





	You Don’t Even Know Me

You looked up at him from where you laid on the floor. “Need help up Kid?” You rolled your eyes, “There you go calling me a damn kid again. You know what John Winchester I’m twenty-one years old. I stopped being a kid a long time ago.” John handed you his hand, “I like you,Kid! You got a lot of spunk!” You rolled your eyes at him again, “I’m not gonna win this fight am I.” He smiled that damn smile of his, “Probably not princess. My youngest is only a couple of years older than you. So for me you’re still a kid.” You sighed, “Ok fine, I can deal with being called a kid, but don’t start calling me a fucking princess.”

He laughed, “Alright sweetheart. I’ll cut the princess out.” You rolled your eyes, “Do you get off on pissing girls off?” He chuckled, “Not usually, but with you it just seems so much fun.” You sighed, “Well did you at least see where the demon that put me on my ass went?” He nodded his head, “Yeah he went back to hell. I exorcised him. He didn’t just put you on your ass Kid. He knocked you out.” You looked up into his eyes, “What the hell did you do that for? That was my demon to exorcise.” He looked at you in shock, “No really you’re welcome for the save, sweetheart.” You rolled your eyes, “Did I ask you to save me? I’m not some damsel in distress you know.” He sighed, “I never said you were, but when I see a demon standing over anybody, I go into hunter mode, honey” You sighed. You hated needing anybody. And the feelings you were starting to have for this man made it worse. Not to mention the fact that with your true powers you didn’t need anybody, but you were suppressing them.

You headed outside and he followed behind you, “You know princess you could say thank you.” You sighed and spun around, “Thank you John Winchester for once again stealing my kill.” He clenched his jaw, “You are unbelievable. If it wasn’t for me Y/N you’d be dead. Maybe you should work on being a better hunter, then come back and try again.” You punched him hard in the jaw, “Watch what you say to me John. You have no clue who I am. You don’t even know me. You just met me last week.” He grabbed your arm, “What the hell is that supposed to mean Y/N?”

Your eyes went wide and you yanked your arm away before heading to your car, “Nothing. It means nothing John. You’re right I need more practice.” He followed close behind you, “Look, Kid. I’ve only known you a week and not once have you given up a fight this easily.” You sighed as you reached Y/D/C now was not the time to tell him the truth. John was many things. An excellent hunter. A sexy man, but someone that could handle the truth about you was not one of them. “Look John, I’m tired, I’m sore. Thanks for the save back there.” He pinned you to your car, “Ok sweetheart. Now I know something’s wrong. That’s the fourth time I’ve saved you in some way and not once have you thanked me.”

He was so close you could smell the leather and the gunpowder. The whiskey

he’d had at the bar earlier. His lips were so close to yours that you could feel his breath on yours. You swallowed hard, “I’m to tired to fight and that seemed like the fastest way for me to get back to my motel room. His scents swirled around in your head making you dizzy. You’d grown to love human-kind like your father always wanted you to, but with John Winchester it was different. He pulled away, “Fine Y/N. Have it your way. Keep your secrets. God knows I have my fair share. This case is over. I’ll call Bobby when we get back, see if he has anything. We’ll head out in the morning. Or you can call him your damn self and be on your way, choice is yours.” You nodded your head and opened the car door getting inside. Watching him walk to his truck you finally let out the breath you’d been holding in and started the car.

***

You laid on your motel bed trying to figure out what to do. It’s not like your

older brothers were really much help. Michael was extremely anti-human as was Raphael. Lucifer was well kind of evil and a giant bag of dicks, plus kinda locked in a cage at the moment. And nobody knew where Gabriel was. He’d disappeared after Michael banished Luci. “You know little sis. I like it when the weather is sunny. And you’re making it awful rainy out today.” You bolted up from the bed staring face to face with Gabe, “OMG Gabriel. Where have you been?” He hugged you tight, “In hiding, until I sensed you needed me. What’s going on sunshine?” You frowned and looked towards John’s room, “Gabe how do you tell someone that you’re a fallen archangel without them automatically thinking you’re evil?” He scratched his head, “First is this the hunter in the next room?” You nodded. He sighed, “You don’t. You move on to a new guy that isn’t a hunter. Ok problem solved. Any more problems?”

You slapped him playfully in the chest, “Damn it Gabe, that is not problem

solved. That is more like problem diverted. I’m a hunter to you know. We’re just gonna keep running into each other.” He rolled his eyes, “Yeah about that, what’s up with literally not using any of your powers. You know how much easier your job would be if you did?” You smiled at him, “I know it would make it easier, but do you know how exposed it would leave me?” He sighed, “I have never. Not even once understood you littler sister. Go figure out you’re hunter problem on your own. I wish you luck. Me. I’m off to cause trouble somewhere.” You laughed, “Of course you are big brother.”

***

You nervously knocked on John’s door. Figured it was now or never. He answered wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, “Y/N, shouldn’t you be asleep?” You looked him up and down before shrugging, “Couldn’t sleep. I need to, um, talk to you about something. Can I come in?” He held the door open, “Yeah sure.” He shut the door behind you and gently touched your back feeling a bump in the place where your wing came out. He pulled away, “Y/N, what was that?” You sat down on the nearest chair, “Do you believe in angels John?” He laughed, “What’s this all about? Y/N, you all the sudden believe in angels? Angels don’t exist. Neither does God, if he did my Mary wouldn’t have been taken from me and my boys.”

You frowned, “And Lucifer?” He scoffed, “Just an over powered demon sweetheart.” You sighed, “I was afraid you were going to say that. What if I told you, you were wrong about it all?” He stared at you. This kid he was falling in love with in disbelief, “Y/N just say it already.” You took a deep breath, “John I’m a fallen archangel.” He staggered backwards looking for a weapon. You frowned, “John please just sit down. If I wanted you dead, you’d be dead already.” He glared at you, “No angels aren’t real.” You stood up and in a flash of light you showed your wings to him, “Do you believe me now.” He reached out to touch your wings, “Can you do that again? Why me?”

You sighed, “Because John you’re different. Since I fell I haven’t once used my powers until now. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” He moved towards you, “You make me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time too, sweetheart.” You looked up into his brown eyes and he leaned down and kissed you. You melted into him, “John what are you doing.” His hand slide up your side under your shirt finding your breast, “What I’ve wanted to do since the first time I saw you at Bobby’s” You smiled then bit his lower lip and let out a soft moan as his thumb brushed across your nipple, “Mmmm John.” He picked you up and laid you down on the bed before removing your tank top. His mouth quickly found your bare nipple and started sucking hungrily as his hand moved down your body to the hem of your shorts.

He pulled away long enough to remove your shorts and panties. Then stared down at you, “Damn you are so fucking sexy.” You looked up at him, “And you have too much clothing on.” He smirked at you, before standing up and ridding himself of his pants and boxers, “There problem solved.” You laughed softly then nodded your head. He kissed down your body until he got to your mound. Then his tongue licked a strip through your folds and found your clit. He inserted one then two fingers and started pumping as his tongue licked circles around your clit. Then when you were right where he wanted you he pulled away.

He stood back stroking his cock for a second, “Princess you taste like honey and

cinnamon.” You smiled, “Please John. I need you.” He smirked and lined up with your entrance before ramming into you, burying himself completely. He stilled, giving you time to adjust to his enormous size. You gazed up into his eyes, then bucked your hips up into his. He took the signal and pulled all the way out before ramming back in. He kissed down your jawline to bite your neck marking you as his, and his alone. Then he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hungrily. You could feel the familiar feeling raising, “John….I’m gonna come….”He smirked as he moved his hand between your bodies to your clit, “Me too princess.” He circled your clit a few times and the both of you were coming undone. Clinging onto each other. You wrapped your wings around him lovingly as you came down from your high.

He smiled at you as he rolled off of you, “What was that at the end?” You blushed, “It, it was nothing.” He held your chin and made you look at him, “Y/N, no more secrets, ok.” You looked into his eyes, “I wrapped my wings around you. I don’t know why. Just felt happy, and like I wanted to keep you safe forever.” He smiled, “That’s why I felt safe and warm. I liked it. One day I want to touch them.” You shook your head, “They’re very sensitive. You can’t touch them, John.” He frowned, “Oh, will it hurt you?” You giggled, “No it’s the opposite actually. We’d be stuck in bed all day.” He held you close, “You say that like it’s a bad thing, Kid.”


End file.
